This invention relates to automobile trunk storage racks and particularly to a storage rack which is adjustable to suit a wide range of automobile trunk sizes and stored articles.
Because of the formation of fender wells, the disposition of the spare wheel, and the hinge mechanism of the trunk lid, it is not possible to utilize the available space within automobile trunks efficiently and much space is wasted, particularly in the area at the rear of the trunk. It is especially difficult to store large, relatively flat articles which are susceptible to damage, particularly if other articles are laid upon them. For example, the storage of articles such as removable roof panels presents a problem because, although they are not voluminous in themselves, they take up a great deal of space when placed in the trunk because of their relatively large length and width dimensions. Further, these articles are expensive and must be treated with care to avoid scratching and breaking.
Several automobile models have removable roof panels and the sizes of these panels vary. In addition the trunk configuration of the associated automobile is also variable. Thus, it any kind of a rack were to be made it would have to be custom made to suit a specific automobile and a specific roof panel size.
The present rack solves the above storage problem in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.